meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Olivia meets the Happy Tree Friends Part 1!
(Ok, now i can do it, five parts btw i am sure, and i try to make them long as possible, well for now anyway well aha the start of the story is this anyway well yup so ya ready? Start!) *South Park, Colorado in the morning. We check on Olivia's house, she is sleeping. The alarm clock rings and her hand stops it* Olivia: *Opens her eyes* YAWN! I sleep like an angel, now... *Gets off bed* What day is it today? *She checks calendar and is surprised as she tear off the current one and sees* O_O *It is first day of Summer... BREAK!* Omg! The Summer Break!... IT IS HERE! YAY! ^^ *Jumps in joy* :D I don't have to go to school, and i can go where i want, and i can be with my friends how much i want, no work, just play, and fun! *She laughs of joy* This is gonna be awesome! *Music is playing, yeah pretend any song is playing during this moment, it often happens when summer break starts in movies? So ah ok song starts here, so she goes to the kitchen to eat flakes, she then brush her teeth and dress up as her normal style, as she looks at the mirror and winks at it, laughing. Song is still playing* Olivia: Mom, Dad! I am gonna go outside, can i do it? Dad: Isn't it school today? Mom: It is Summer Break! Dad: Ok, but come home before night! Mom: Yeah, and have fun! Olivia: Thanks, Mom and Dad! You rule! *She waves bye and goes outside* *Yes, song is still on, she runs on a flowery meadow. She laughs of joy as she rolls down a hill and smells on a flower as a butterfly lands on top of her head, she smiles at it. She then notices the forest in front of her and decides to go in there, however... Music stops suddenly* Olivia: *Smells* Ah, the forest! The place where all animals live, cute, innocent... And i guess no danger around heh? <:/... *She gets not really sure, not so sure is safe so she looks around, panicking.* Phone can make me relax... Heh... *She texts Wendy* She can help me, she always can, ah... *Types but the phone loses battery... AGAIN!* Oh no, this happened before! Really, how am i gonna... O_O What if dangerous animals exists here? I... Can't do this! *It starts to rain* Olivia: Well, this sucks! -_- *Thunder strikes* WAAH! O_O Gulp, i better... Find the way home, i don't wanna be grounded! *She tries to go somewhere, but suddenly she almost trips a little bit, but she doesn't notice a hole in the ground which makes her trip into horrible mud* Eek! *Falls* Ew, i look... Terrible! I am so gonna get it... <:( *She sees creepy looking trees and can't stand it anymore so she runs of fear, trying to get out of the forest* I must... Do something... SOMETHING! *Little did she know, she was going straight forward a cliff, she isn't falling yet... But she stops* O_O Oh no! *Falls down* AAAAH! *Screen goes black as we hear a SMASH!* *Later, Olivia wakes up, still alive due to the cliff being small, the rain is gone, she cries a little bit, of pain tho not of sadness* Olivia: Ow... :( That didn't feel good, i can't believe i am such an idiot, *Looks forward* Say... :O *It looks beautiful* This is as peaceful as my home! :) My home have similiar looks like this... GASPS! My home? Did i find the town? :D Well now i am in the town, and the town is home... *She goes on top of the hill, noticing it didn't say "South Park" so no sign for this town...* Wait! No sign? This isn't part of the town, is it? It isn't then to be sure... But... *Notices something* WHAT THE!? :O... *Much to her surprise, she finds a town, but it isn't South Park, Colorado. It is the start of the story, the town she gonna love... That's right, Happy Tree Town! As the view is seen tho!* *End of Part 1!* (Sorry if short, also idk if i did any good, btw i am kind off tired to do all parts same day so i will do Part Two tomorrow and the others in each day after so... Anyway, did i do right or wrong? Tell even XD Since i am not sure but thx if ya saw!) Category:Blog posts